Light Music Club
by Cororo
Summary: "You're just so easy to read, Lovino." Well, I knew it was too good to be true. *Parallel about the Light Music Club. This was influenced by K-ON but has nothing to do with it. First ever fanfic for me so don't go too hard on me!* SpainxS. Italy
1. Chapter 1

"Light Music Club members, we're all officially going to perform for the school talent show! BUT… there's one catch: Only one band of at most 5 people can perform up on stage in front of the audience. So I'm going to use this opportunity to get you kids to break up into your own groups, let your imaginations wander and make your own music." Those were the words our stupid club director gave our club. It's not like I really have or had many people I talk to in this club in the first place, so I guess that's another event I'm skipping out on. I have much better things to do like slee-…

"FRATELLO!"

Great. Here comes my idiotic brother. "What do you want? I don't have time to talk to you, dammit. I'm busy… strategizing a way to destroy this club." That's a wonderful excuse if I may say so myself.

"Ve… But brother, that's not a good thing to think about. And I just wanted to know if you wanted to join in Elizaveta and Belgie's group for this little song making project thing. I'm already going to be in Ludwig's grou-"

"THAT POTATO BASTARD'S! How many times do I have to tell you that he's a dangerous German maniac! He'll eat you alive before the squirrels even get close to you!"

Feliciano looked like he was almost on the verge of tears just like any other time anybody even decides to yell at him (which most of the time is only me and that Blondie he seems to like so much). But before his tear ducts decided to overflow, Eliza and Belgie took this time to glomp Feliciano right from behind. How is my brother who acts like a friggin' second grader more popular with the girls than me! It's not like I'll ever admit that, but come on, I'm WAY more handsome than him.

As my imagination began to wander off, cursing Feliciano mentally, Belgie decided to distract my trail of thought. "Come on Lovi, it'll be fun~ You play the guitar pretty well, right? You know I rock at the drums and Eliza's fabulous with the piano so we could be pretty much set with just the 3 of us." She gave her heart wrenching smile along with her silent "please". Darn it! These were the times I wished she weren't so attractive…

Belgie is one of my best childhood friends along with Antonio. Not only does Belgie have an advantage above other girls to get me to listen to her, but I've had the longest crush on her since kindergarten. I've never told her straight out, so I'm sure she's still oblivious to that fact, but she knows exactly how to manipulate me. Maybe a little too much…

I thought about her offer and decided it couldn't possibly be that bad. Plus, that means I get to spend more time with two lovely girls for an entire afternoon! Sure we'll have to work, but who cares? So with a brief sigh, I agreed. She squealed as she gave me her infamous hug and ran off with Eliza before we could discuss anything else. But she did say one thing before she left: "Meet at my house after club, alright?"

Time passed by rather quickly after that encounter and after lecturing Feliciano even more, I hopped onto my bike and headed right over to Belgie's house excitedly. An afternoon with teenage girls, here I come!

….Is what I thought.

I looked at her front door and all I could find was a letter addressed to me. To be exact, it was a letter addressed to me with a heart at the end, I guess to emphasize my beauty…? I don't understand girls as well as I should sometimes. I ripped the paper off the door and on the back, clearly written in her handwriting, it said these exact words:

_Dear Lovino, _

_Sorry but I completely forgot about the pedicure appointment that Eliza and I had booked last week… A;; We can meet __again__ tomorrow for sure so just try writing some good lyrics to the song Eliza already composed on her keyboard. We already recorded it a while back it should be under the doormat so listen to it and like I said earlier, write some lyrics! Good ones, Lovino. Not about tomatoes or how much you hate Ludwig as usual. The better the quality, the more I'll praise you. Matter of fact, I know you like me so I'll let you go on one date with me if the quality is good enough. That means make the lyrics __phenomenal__! _

_Love ya, _

_BelBel_

_P.S. Sorry if you were trying to keep the fact that you liked me a secret, but you're just so easy to read…! _

Well, I knew this was too good to be true.

So this is my first time I've ever actually written a fanfiction so I'm sorry if it seems pretty bad…!

I was watching K-on the other day and I was just thinking, "dude, I want a light music club too." I have no knowledge in music whatsoever besides fandubbing so I just had to write.

I already have the whole thing typed up except the last chapter so I'll just post as I fix. I enjoyed writing this so hopefully at least somebody else might enjoy reading it. XD'''


	2. Chapter 2

I knew Belgie was good friends with Eliza but I didn't think they'd both be so close as to want to make songs with each other during their free time. But Belgie offered a DATE with me! Now… What the hell am I even supposed to write about?

Thinking I might get some inspiration from listening, I slowly turned the CD on. Gotta admit though, Eliza wasn't that bad at playing the piano. This entire song sounded both negative and positive at the same time. How does that happen? Don't ask me, even I'd like to know.

I was actually more impressed with the piano playing than I would've normally been, but I just still couldn't get any lyrics down on paper. After some time of thinking, I laid down on the floor, listening to the song continuously (I had 'endless repeat' turned on, ok?). At some unknown point in time, I had closed my eyes and fallen straight to sleep. But everybody knows I have horrible luck, so as I had drifted off to a wonderful and comfortable sleep, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Feliciano! Get the stupid door!" …and no answer. Oh, right. He was visiting that macho potato bastard again, wasn't he? I groaned and stood up and headed to the door after considering there was no other choice. I opened the door, obviously with a rather annoyed expression and I tried to figure out who it was that could be disturbing my wonderful siesta. I looked out the door and my pondering came to an end.

Antonio. That would make sense.

Antonio's face seemingly brightened up by the sight of me coming into view. Really, this guy is such an idiot. Why does he enjoy barging into my peaceful life so much? Right, he's an idiot. What the hell does he want with me this ti-…

"Lovi~" and with that one word… or name, he waltzed inside without any other further words AND, most of all, without my permission.

"What are you DOING! I didn't tell you that you could come inside! Get out!" I tried pushing that tomato idiot out of the house but… probably because he's in the soccer club, his muscles out strengthened me. Well of course I should've known pushing wouldn't have worked. I pretty much only sleep, sing, and watch TV all day long. Of course I'm not saying I'm ugly. I'm BEAUTIFUL. Just not as strong… Not that I'm going to admit that.

But that bastard… Now that I think about it, he's pretty popular with the girls too… What the heck is wrong with the girls around here, falling for the morons…! After about a quarter of an hour of attempting to drag Mr. Muscles out of my house, I gave up and just decided to let him finish whatever he came here to do and make sure he doesn't demolish the house all together.

All he did, though, was walk straight to my room and open my desk drawer. That drawer he opened up was the one drawer I kept just for the pictures we've all taken together: "We've all" meaning Belgie, Antonio and me.

"Why did you come all the way here in the first place? You know it's rude to just wander into somebody's house, run into their room, and stare at their personal belongings!"

Antonio though, didn't seem to be listening. "…No, I came because I wanted to know if I could copy your homework but…"

But what…? "Don't just cut off your sentence, damn it. Give me a reasonable explanation as to why you're INVADING MY PRIVACY!"

Still ignoring my outburst, he grabbed one of the pictures ol' gramps took of me and him together on our first Halloween and he giggled while reminiscing. "Wasn't this also the time you first met Belgie? She sure did scare you good. After she nearly made you pee your pants, you still tried flirting with her at such a young age. Some people just never change~" He said this last statement with a little chuckle and took that opportunity to poke me in the cheek.

"Hey, I was only a 5 year old Italian kid. What more can I say? Plus, it wasn't pee I almost spilled. It was… male human milk to feed the cows…"

We both stared at each other in the face and broke out laughing hysterically.

After we got ourselves to calm down, there seemed to be an awkward silence between the two of us. To break the tension, I decided to question that tomato bastard, "If you came here to copy my homework, why'd you suddenly come here to stare at my pictures in the first place? I knew you were a creeper but I didn't think you'd be a creeper to the point you'd drool all over our kid pictures, you perverted pedophile."

"Pero Lovi~ That's mean. Plus, I already copied off of Francis earlier."

I really felt like smacking him in the face at this point. "But you just told me you wanted to copy my homework! That's already bothersome enough! And now you're telling me you didn't come to copy in the FIRST PLACE? Why the hell are you even here then!" He must've thought I was out of my mind by now, but then again, I always yell at him with this much energy and spirit. Yes, yelling requires a lot of soul and power to project your point.

Antonio smiled but there was something unusual about his smile.

"Sorry Lovino... I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to see you... But if I'm bothering you, I guess I should leave..."

Hmm... There's something definitely really wrong with Antonio today. He's normally really pushy about hanging out with me. He's normally nagging for him to give him a kiss. What the hell is wrong with him? "Hey, tomato head, quit looking so glum. You're making me feel guilty about who-knows-what-the-hell-you're-upset-about. If you have anything you wanna talk about, just say it."

That idiot just smiled and shook his head, "no, it's nothing, Lovi. But I think I'm going to head home now. I finally did what I wanted to anyways." He briefly tousled my hair carefully, making sure to stay clear of my curl.

Before he could give me any time to interrogate him further, he sprinted out of the house at record speed. I stared at my now empty room and wondered, "...what the fuck is his problem?"

**So here's Chapter 2! Hopefully this is a little better than chapter 1 because I definitely had a bit more fun with this one than the last. **

**Is this making anybody want to read more? :'D LOL. **

**So what IS wrong with Spain? Will Lovino ever be able to finish writing good lyrics by the allotted time? Keep your eyes out! (haha, I already have this all written out but you guys would know if you continue reading. CX ) **

**Oh, and thank you so much for the 3 people who subscribed to this story! ;U; For the time being, the posting should be fast because this is all prewritten, but the last chapter might take a while since I'm not really sure what to do with the last chapter. Who knows? I might end up extending it past what I currently have. XD Also, thank you so much Yuka Haruna for writing a review as well! My first ever review! :D **

**Here's a comment response: **

**YES! I love them both as well! They're just so good! 3 And Spamano is also my OTP so I hope I can still do them a bit of justice with this. I'm trying my best to keep this amusing for both the readers and for myself, so thank you so much for the support! I hope I am able to live up to yours and others' expectations though by the end of this fanfiction so keep a lookout! **

**After writing this fanfiction though, I didn't think it'd be so much fun writing. I mean, I know my writing style is still pretty awkward because this is my first story I've literally ever written (besides for English class. LOL) so I have a lot of learning to do. XD **

**But hopefully I will be able to move up the ladder toward M rated fanfictions too! wb''' –perv-**

**Well anyways, I'll leave it at here for now~ oUo/'' Goodbye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for Hetalia! :U ….Although I wish I did… orz||| **

**I've had this typed up forever ago and I don't feel like going to fix it, so… For the time being, enjoy? I'll probably fix it in the near future or something… lD''' **

Ch. 3

The rest of that day passed by pretty quickly and I wrote some lyrics that even I was pretty proud of.

The next day in lunch, I found Belgie and passed her my lyrics. "Read this! You can't possibly tell me this is bad." I seated myself next to her and put my arms around her as she was skimming through.

But not even a minute later, she put down the lyrics on her table. Wait, she couldn't have read the whole thing in that short of a time period…!

"Lovi, I'm actually surprisingly impressed by these lyrics but there's one thing that peeves me: I can tell you wrote this pretty quickly last night. Yes, it has…um…alright quality, but these lyrics lack emotion. All I can sense out of these lyrics coming from you are, 'Oh my holy spirit from above, I hate thiiiiis. But I wanna go on a date so give me some type of power in my hands!'"

Well, alright, maybe I was a little annoyed while writing that but I'm not THAT insane. "You say I have no emotion? Sounded like your terrible impersonation of me put lots of emotion into this paper with words… of love~. I thought about you while writing this, you know." And with that, I winked and blew her a kiss.

Sadly enough, because of all the years we've hung out with each other, it seems like my charm and wit didn't impress her. Damn.

"Look Lovi," she said. "Exactly how do you expect people to sympathize with you and your lyrics if your first 2 lines are 'When you're not here I can't do anything. I want to eat your cooking'?"

"Well… food is a very important resource to stay alive. You should know that, Belgie. Plus, you make good waffles."

She skimmed through the lyrics sitting in front of her again and pointed randomly at another few lines. "'When you're not here, I don't know anything. Where are the sugar and soy sauce again'?"

"Those just…taste good with your waffles…?"

She facepalmed at my last rebuttal and sighed. "I'll go on a 'date' with you after school today if you really want, but we're going to have to talk more about these lyrics, alright? The sooner we get done with the lyrics, the sooner we can record and practice. I need to know the lyrics before I can arrange the song with our instruments, you know."

"Yeah, you can arrange the instruments. But wait… Why do you want to record the song? We're only going to play it in front of the club for approval and competition against the other bands, right? That means we don't have to record the song."

Just as soon as I finished asking my question and inconveniently before Belgie actually got time to answer, Eliza came by boisterously and took the seat on the other side of Belgie. I just briefly told Belbel that I absolutely agree about the date and we could meet after school in our homeroom class to decide where to go. I then left the table to go search for Antonio, wherever he was.

Speaking of Antonio, where the heck was he? Now that I think about it, he wasn't in homeroom either. Maybe he's just sick. I haven't gone to his house in a while so I could probably go over and visit just to laugh at his pathetic, suffering face. That sounds like a great plan for after the date.

But that tomato bastard's been acting pretty weird lately: Well, lately as in, yesterday and today. What? Does he not trust me enough to tell me what's going on? I wonder if he finally found himself a girlfriend. I mean, if I ever had a girlfriend, I'd totally skip school with her to go out someplace too. Not that I've never had a girlfriend before! I'm totally popular with the ladies and I've had tons of dates within the past week, you know.

Before I knew it, lunch time was over and still no Antonio. He must be doing pretty well with that girlfriend of his, or if I go with that other theory, that virus inside his body's doing an awesome job at beating him up for me. Grazie, virus! But really, he's one of those kids who always come to school. Every year, he gets one of those perfect attendance awards from school (except for that one year in middle school when he caught his first fever during the school week and his mom forced him to take a day off of school). I, on the other hand, skip school all the time so the teachers hate me. But it seems to me that EVERYONE loves Antonio. The friggin' JANITORS know and adore Antonio. It's probably because he speaks Spanish and about 99.999999% of the janitors are Mexican around here. If he loves them so much, he should just go work as a janitor himself. Work where he belongs. Oh, but he likes working out in his tomato garden so maybe lawn mowing might suit him better.

The last few blocks felt painfully slow. I wanna go on my date with Belgie NOW, dammit. Since Antonio was unusually missing from school, I actually decided to take NOTES for him. If I didn't do it, nobody else would and he'd skip out on our "ritual" we have every 3rd Thursday of the month commencing between the times of 3PM-3:01PM and ending whenever he feels he needs to leave to do his homework. Today? Yes, it does so happen to be the 3rd Thursday of the month-… Wait, I'm going on that date so I'm going to skip out on it anyways! What the heck am I taking notes for! I should probably text him to tell him our "ritual"'s off this month because of a date~ Heh, take that, Antonio! I got myself a girl.

While I'm at it, I should probably ask what's up. NOT THAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT THAT IDIOT. NO. It's just… I know other people are worried so I'll ask for their sake. Not his. He has no idea how many people came up to me today asking about why he's absent today. It's not like I control his life, why do they feel the need to ask me!

But once last class was finally let out, I sent him a text asking… stuff. But before I got to click the send button, Belgie had apparently found me in the hallway instead of waiting for me in homeroom like I had told her to do earlier and she snatched the cell phone out of my hands. "What the hell, Belgie! Th-that's private FBI information!"

She cleared her throat with a mischievous grin forming across her face. " 'Dear Antonio, what's up?' Yeah, Lovi, definitely sounds like FBI material there. Let's read on~"

My face turned red and I attempted with all my might to retrieve my cell phone again (still to no avail). Come on! "I was… being nice to him for once…! Give it back to me!"

" 'School was boring today without you. Plus, no tomato from your garden? That ruined my lunch period.' Aw, you sound so adorable on this text, Lovino~ You should write like this more often: be open about your feelings a bit more instead of trying to act like a gentleman when you fail miserably at it. Look, it's even grammatically correct! I'm impressed."

"You better not read any more…" was all I could seem to get out of my mouth at the moment. But of course, she ignored my opposition.

" 'I can't believe you're not here today. You're ALWAYS here. Because of my anger, we're cancelling our monthly ritual. It has nothing to do with going on a date with a girl. Bye moron. Sincerely, Lovino' You need to send me messages like these sometime. But you know, that text right there sounded more emotional than the lyrics you wrote that were apparently written while you visualized me. Which, by the way, is very creepy. It you want to make me fall for you, find not-so-creepy ways please." She laughed and clicked the send button then finally passed me back my cell phone.

I simply frowned as I put my phone back into the place it belonged: my pocket. "I was going to change that message, you know…"

"…Oops. Ah well, too late to change it now. But can I ask you one thing? In the text, it sounded like you didn't know the reason why Antonio's absent… Did he not tell you…?" Her earlier bright face had quickly turned into a saddened expression.

"What do you mean, Belgie?" I don't get it. Why does she look so upset?

"No… It's just… Well, I guess Antonio didn't want you to be worried about him but he's moving away. You never heard that from me, alright? Because if he didn't tell you, there must have been a logical reason… He's helping his mom pack up today and he's leavin-… Hey!"

I sprinted out of the school completely forgetting about the date Belgie and I were planning on going to. Moving! Why would he not tell me something as important as that!

I ran.

I ran the fastest I've ever ran in my entire life. And just to tell you, I've ran quite a bit due to my history of stealing and running from the cops.

It only took me 5 minutes to get to his house when normally it'd take… Well, actually I've never run to his house straight from the school before. You could easily tell people were moving out of this house automatically from the moving truck parked in front. I stood in front of that house, trying to digest the entire situation. Then, I saw the figure that really made me realize that this was really happening. Reality just roundhouse kicked me into my face and it hurt.

That figure was Antonio. He had a huge box in his arms and his legs clearly heading toward the moving truck.

**A/N: If you guys haven't noticed, I changed up the format of this a little bit. And when I say format, I mean more along the lines of "hey look, my author's note doesn't look like it's part of the story anymore! Yay!" **

**Haha. And I'm sorry this story is quite horrible, but once again, this is literally the first story I've ever written on my own just for fun. Haha. (And I wrote this a few months ago, nonetheless)… Maybe I'll write something else for fun sometime within the future which should have better quality. For the time being, I absolutely appreciate all of the people who have favorited, reviewed and done anything else with my story (LOL. That sounds so wrong. lD /shot) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia! 8U Or Romano. Or Antonio. Or… Anybody else besides myself and this story. Kthx. **

Ch. 4

I know it might sound unmanly or whatever, but I cried. Ever since we first met many many many years ago, we've never been apart. But now look at him. He's leaving. He's really leaving, isn't he? "Antonio…", I whimpered.

He must've heard me even though I could've sworn I only said it under my breath to avoid anybody from hearing. His eyes widened when he noticed where his name was coming from and he dropped his box to the ground. "Lovino**… ****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?" **

**I tried to wipe my eyes clean but the tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. "Wh-… When are you leaving…?" **

**He was probably trying his best to remain calm but it doesn't look like it's working for him, because his eyes were turning red. "Next week. After the talent show. I heard from Belbel that you guys might be performing. Good luck. If you guys don't make it, we can still hang that day. Mom says I can't go to school because she wants me to help her do our last-minute packing and clean the house up. We were originally going to be leaving today but I convinced her to let me stay a little longer." **

"**Wait, so… yesterday when you barged into my house and said 'I just wanted to see your face' or something like that, it was because you were going to be leaving today…?" **

"**Mmhmm. And in case you guys don't get to perform at the talent show, Belgie said she'll record the song for me. She can be nice sometimes when she wants to be, huh?" He chuckled lightly. **

We stood in awkward silence until he opened his mouth again**. **

"**Lovi… My mom wants me to go to a college over en ****España. I'm not going to live there forever. I'll be back. I'm not going to leave you for that long. Remember Lovi, when we're together, we're always happy. So stay happy… Stay positive… I'll try to stay positive too. And remember, happiness will always prevail~" He forcefully plastered a smile onto his face and hugged me. **

** That smile… I won't be able to see his smile anymore… Well, he said he'd come back but I thought the time we'd have to separate would never come… **

** I couldn't stand the dark atmosphere between us so I hugged him back then ran back home. I heard him call my name multiple times but I ignored him. Once I finally returned home, I went straight to my room and cried my eyes out. Feliciano, for once, noticing that I needed to be left alone, only came to my door one time: to ask about why I'm so upset and to hand me my dinner. I obviously didn't tell him anything about Antonio but gladly took the bowl of pasta from his hands. **

** It took me a little bit of time to finish up my pasta (it's pretty hard to eat while tears and snot is streaming down your face, you know). I didn't have the will or effort to do my homework, and so, fell straight to sleep. **

**A/N: Short. Chapter is short. orz||| But no worries! Ch. 5 is the actual talent show thinga-majig! 3/'' **

**And I'll be posting it within a few minutes anyways, so no waiting. I don't think people are really waiting anyways, but it's still good to get my (old) words out there since this thing is just sitting within my computer being useless. :U IT'S GETTING OLD AND COLD AND SO VERY FULL OF MOLD. –loves Spongebob- **

**Once again, thanks to everybody who even reads and whatnot! I love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related. Or K-ON related, nonetheless. Or… Yeah, anything anime related besides this fanfiction. C:

OH. And I'll give props/virtual cookies to anybody who can figure out where I got the lyrics from.

HINT: …It's from an anime which starts with Angel. =u=9 -just wanted to use that song, to be honest-

**Ch. 4**

_**1 week later: The day of the talent show**_

** We passed the auditions with awesome skill and everybody was rather impressed with us. Belgie wanted me to make meaningful lyrics? Well, I did! And she loved my second and final draft of the lyrics I whipped together. As for Antonio… Well, we recorded our song for him but refused to let him listen until the day of our gig… Ok, talent show to be more precise. I hung out with Antonio every day after school. It's not the same trying to have fun when you both know you won't be able to hang like this normally anymore… for some time. **

** "Lovino! Hurry up, we're going to be playing in about 5 minutes! Get your guitar tuned and ready." **

** Belgie… She's rather excited about this. I mean sure, she's the one who automatically assumed her role as the head of our "band", but still… **

** Elizaveta set up her keyboard on the stage and straightened up her sheet music. Belbel, on the other hand, was just in the changing room fixing up her hair so it's PERFECT. Whatever happened to playing the drums? Just because it's already out there doesn't mean she shouldn't become accustomed to it.**

** I peered out of the corner of the curtains and saw Antonio standing the back with his eager face. I guess it was a good thing that we didn't let him listen to our song yet. He'll see. He'll be very impressed by our performance. **

** 5 minutes finally came to a close and before we could notice, the curtains were being pulled back and Belgie and Eliza were both at their respective positions. **

** "Good luck Lovi~," said Belgie. "Remember, sing with all your heart. Your lyrics are already perfection, now all you need is the emotion in your voice. Send the message out to the person you wrote your lyrics for." **

Elizaveta grinned at me and she began playing her piano as everybody in the audience quieted down. While it was her solo, I did something I thought I'd never do.

I went up to the microphone right before it was time to start singing. "Antonio… Esta canción es para ti. Escúchame bien, vaffánculo."

I could see his body stiffen up, becoming even more intent on paying attention than before. Soon enough, I began singing with all my heart, thinking about just how much Antonio actually meant to me.

"Whenever we faced each other, we did nothing but fight

Yet oddly those also felt like good memories.

You were the one who taught me to stay positive so I'm not scared anymore.

Whenever I felt down, 'Happiness will always prevails~' is what you used to say.

So if I'm ever feeling lonely without you, I'll go on even if it feels tough.

I'll definitely take along all the memories and dreams we've shared and had together.

I'm just glad to have known you, not anyone else.

But now, in the morning when I wake up, you won't be there to greet me anymore.

I felt like we'd stay with each other forever,

I know that's only how I felt.

But I no longer regret that I was born.

It's like after a party once everybody leaves; you feel lonely but life eventually brings you happiness again.

I can go anywhere, I can do anything, that's what I learned from you.

I'll show you that I can fulfill that dream known as happiness

Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far apart we are,

I'll live and start my own new morning.

Even if I'm alone, I'll learn to go on.

When I feel like wanting to die, I can just hear your voice calling out to me,

'You can't die right now. Don't worry, I'll be back.'

Even if it's tough, even if I'm crying along without you,

Deep within my heart, I feel the warmth of your kindness still lingering within me.

Time always passes and cycles year after year, day after day.

Even if you aren't here anymore, I can go on. I know I can.

And if I close my eyes, your laughter rings within my heart.

Somehow, I feel that's the most precious treasure I have."

The song was over. I caught my breath and bowed as I smiled gracefully at the audience who applauded loudly for my… No, OUR performance: Belgie, Elizaveta and me.

But there were two people missing.

Antonio and Feliciano.

"I performed this for you, Antonio, where the hell are you…?"

I didn't notice the microphone was still on. Neither did I notice I had said that out loud. But I didn't care at the moment. I just need to know what happened to him (and Feliciano, disappearing before I finished).

Before I knew it, I went off the stage and out of the auditorium in search of that tomato bastard and that ridiculous excuse of a brother that's apparently related to me.

**A/N: …And that was my attempt at a cliffhanger.  
Oh, and for those that don't know, English isn't my first language. Japanese is. I just thought I'd let that little piece of information out there. owo/'' **

**沖縄出身の俺は勝ち組だぜｗｗ（笑）**

**日本に帰りたいなぁ・・・**

**アメリカ面白いけどやっぱ和食が無いのが悲しいｗ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no mine. Fanfiction yes mine aru. :U**

**Yet another short chapter coming your way!**

Ch. 6

I ran all around the school calling their names loud enough for anybody to hear from across the school.

Finally, I came upon the last place I haven't checked: the bathroom. And of course, there they were; Feliciano hugging a large, slouching figure which I'm guessing is Antonio.

"Hey, tomato idiot," I yelled. "What the heck is your problem! Do you even understand how long it took me to write that friggin' song? Do you even know how hard it was to write my feelings down onto that white darn piece of paper? I bet… I bet you don't even know how often I cried thinking about your leave…" My voice began to fade and tears started flowing from my eyes.

"Lovi…?" Asked Antonio. "I'm… sorry I hurt you… I really didn't mean to. You mean so much to me… It's not like I had a choice. If I did, I would've stayed here with you…" He rubbed the tears covering his face off with his balled up fist and gave a weak smile. "It's just… I didn't know I meant so much to you. That song made me so happy but at the same time, really sad. Pero Lovi, te amo mucho. Más que todas las personas en este mundo. Eres mi mejor amigo." He brought himself up from the ground and hugged me even tighter than he did a week ago at his house (and I didn't really think that was possible).

I hugged that moron back and normally, I won't do such a thing with another person watching (Feliciano, nonetheless), but I had to. "Antonio. Ti amo and I know you'll be back. I trust you. You won't ever lie to me." I pushed him away and held my fist out in front of me toward Antonio. "Give me a fistpunch, you idiot. This's how we can greet each other in the future. It's much less gay than a hug."

We both laughed and before we knew it, Feliciano had apparently decided to leave us along to talk things out and because he was nowhere in sight. He actually left us alone to talk things out. Having a deep conversation, laughing and crying our butts off, it's kind of ironic that we're doing this in a BATHROOM of all places (being totally unmanly for the first time of my life, although this must be an everyday occurrence for him)… I never would've guessed something this lame would ever happen, but with Antonio, everyday's a mystery.

After we finally calmed down, we walked back to the auditorium. The moment we opened the door, we were bombarded by a wave of people. They were all… cheering for us?

In the midst of our confusion, Belgie came sprinting toward us. "Lovino! We got first place in the talent show! Apparently the talent show is also counted as a contest and we got first place! Also, Elizaveta's uncle came to watch us and you know what he is? A recording manager! And he said he loved our performance and he wants us to come to his studio to formally audition and we could have a real record deal!"

I stood with my mouth wide open but I couldn't get any words to come out. Spain, on the other hand, grabbed me tightly like earlier. "¡Felicidades, Lovi, Belgie, Elizaveta! You guys made sure to record this song for me, right? I'll be sure to listen to it every day. Especially since I won't be able to hear my little Lovinito's voice for a long time~ But no worries, those meant to be together can never be separated forever."

"Antonio, do you know how homosexual that sounds? Are you sure you're not gay for me, because I'm starting to think so."

"Oh Lovi, you're so funny~ But of course I'm not gay for my best friend. I like women too, you know." He pouted.

"Somehow, I doubt it when you say it…" I facepalmed and hoped this moment would never end even if I knew it wouldn't last forever. I want to continue insulting him, picking jokes on him and… Just talk to him just a little longer.

For the rest of the day, we hung out with each other until the sun decided to set on us. We went to the park, we ate at our favorite icecream shop and even stopped by Chuck E. Cheese's. Why Chuck E. Cheese's? Because it's AEWSOME, of course! But like all other fun times, our day came to an end. Antonio's mom sent him a text saying he needs to head home since they have to leave early tomorrow morning. We both walked toward his house in silence.

While it seemed we were both spacing out, thinking about our own things, he broke the silence between us.

"Well, I'm home. I guess I gotta go now. Bye."

He waved his hand in my direction and without any other gestures or words, disappeared into his house.

That was the only goodbye we shared.

A lot better than crying more unmanly tears, I guess.

**A/N: I'm quite sorry for my lack of substance. And… If you guys haven't noticed by now, I just like making dear ol' Spain and Romano cry. SORRY TO THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE THEM CRYING but to me, when they show their vulnerability to the world, it makes me wanna give them a hug even more. ;w; 333 **

**Anyways, I'm almost getting to the part that I was planning on rewriting all together (pretty much the entire conclusion), so for the time being, the rest of the story should be posted slowly from here on out. o3o**

**Thanks to all of the readers of this story! I at least promise my future stories will be better! **

**And to those who happened to add this story to their alerts, I'm sorry for spamming you guys all of a sudden with 4 chapters in a row. LOL. **


End file.
